


They'll All Figure It Out (Eventually)

by DistractedPadawan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke does some thinking, Established Relationship, Post-Episode: s05e13 Damocles Part 2, Raven and Echo spar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedPadawan/pseuds/DistractedPadawan
Summary: She still wasn’t sure what to make of Bellamy and his small family and had decided she wasn’t going to do this alone.clarke thinks about spacekru.





	They'll All Figure It Out (Eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> I think since before season 5 came on, I wanted Clarke to look at Spacekru and see what she missed. She may not regret staying because of Madi, but the distance she might feel and maybe a feeling of being left out. There's no negativity here.

Clarke woke with a start, her hand automatically sliding across the mattress to seek out the body that had been laying there when she’d fallen into a restless sleep the night before. The sheets beneath her fingertips, though, cool to the touch and she sat up, reacting on instinct. “Madi?” She looked around, eyes half closed as she adjusted to her wakeful state. The room was still dark, the starlight outside the port window not bright enough to lighten the room. She assumed it was ‘morning’ and with a grunt, pushed the thin blanket off her legs and swung them around so that her feet met the floor. She hissed at the cold, but forced herself to her feet, rushing across the room to the small dresser where she knew she’d left her socks before she’d fallen into bed.

It’s eerily silent and even as she strains to hear _something_ , but doesn’t. She throws open the door, standing in the doorway as it bangs loudly against the metal wall. She winces, the noise louder than she’d intended.

Madi isn’t in the small common room outside their door, either.

The room had a few couches and a table, and a screen hung on a far wall. There were four doors that led off from that room, each a room with a bed and a personal shower. Bellamy and Echo had taken the one closest to the main door, while Murphy and Emori had taken the one furthest from it. Bellamy and his _family_ had been wary about being too far apart and it seemed, at times, they only parted long enough to sleep.

In the room, only a small lamp on the far wall illuminates the room, just bright enough to make it through the room without stumbling. She edges around a table and scrambles to grab a hold of one of Echo’s bow that was left hanging off the edge of a table. Bellamy had told her with all the seriousness he could muster that weapons weren’t allowed in their room.  

It’s been nearly three weeks since they’d woken up everyone she or Bellamy decided were necessary. Clarke had initially only wanted to wake Raven. If anyone could figure out what was going on and what they needed to know, it would have been her. Bellamy had argued that the rest of his family be woken, too. “Clarke,” he had said. “Monty and Harper were family, they deserve to know.” Clarke hadn’t argued and without discussing it, had woken Madi, too.

She still wasn’t sure what to make of Bellamy and his small family and had decided she wasn’t going to do this alone. She’d watched from across the narrow cryo room as Bellamy had greeted every single one of them with a smile and a hug. He’d waited until they were all standing to tell them about Harper and Monty and then to introduce them to Jordan who had stood back closer to the door. Murphy had been a bit standoffish, but Echo and Emori had instantly welcomed him with open arms. Raven had gone off to wake Shaw on her own, explaining later that he knew this ship well and could be useful. Bellamy sent her a look then that she dramatically rolled her eyes to in response.

It was one of the smaller things she had noticed since then.

Over the span of a few days, a few more people had been woken up. Her mom, Miller, and Jackson, to start.

Clarke attempted to close the suite door quietly, tiptoeing out into the hall. She tries to make as little noise as she can, but the hallway echoes with her footsteps. She wonders for a moment how Echo does it. How she can be so light on her feet without even trying.

More than once in the past week, Echo had easily snuck up on them, only Clarke jumping at her unannounced presence. Bellamy had beckoned her over before Clarke had even noticed she was there and Raven had kept on working like it was completely normal.

She supposes that it is for them.

When she’d asked Emori about it later, the girl had laughed. “We used to make her announce her presence when he walked into a room.” She added but hadn’t said much more, leaving Clarke to assume that they’d all just gotten used to it. But it wasn’t hard to notice the sort of sixth sense they all had around each other; An awareness that Clarke couldn’t help but be jealous of.

She couldn’t help but dwell on it. The memory of Bellamy not looking up, of his arm reaching back and greeting Echo, of Raven continuing on with her work without any reaction at all…She’d seen glimpses up until then of their dynamics. They way they talked without actually saying anything, the way they just _knew_ when one of them needed support or the right words.

She wasn’t surprised to find that most of the Eligius 3 mother ship was still dark, only little lights at the base of the walls to guide her way as she peeked into open doorways. She stopped when she got to the bridge, releasing a sigh only when she saw it was empty, no sign of Madi.

She’d spent more than a few late nights on the bridge since waking up, usually in the company of Raven and Bellamy. Monty had left behind a treasure trove of data on Eligius 3; pages upon pages of information on their mission and a vague idea of who had gone and a deeper explanation of what the mission had been. On top of that, the ship had begun collecting data once it had entered into orbit around this new planet. Bellamy had spent hours going over topographic maps, trying to narrow down a short list of best places to land.

When Bellamy had gotten in narrowed down to less than five, Clarke had suggested they make a decision.

Up until that moment, it had been like old times. Her, Raven, and Bellamy sitting in a room trying to decide what was best for their people. But both Raven and Bellamy had protested that. “Everyone who’s up should get a vote.” Raven had spoken firmly.

“We don’t make decisions unless we’ve all had a chance to speak.” Bellamy had said at the same time. Clarke wasn’t too fond of the idea of bringing it to a vote, but later that night, they were going to present their findings and let everyone say their piece.

About twenty people were up at the moment, and they’d all been chosen carefully. It was only that fact that calmed her down as she continued her search for her daughter.

At first, the sounds were muffled, quiet. It was only after straining her ears that she realized where they were coming from. She pushed open the door quickly and stood still inside as she took in the sight before her.

Echo and Raven were standing in the middle of the room, a few people milling about, including both her mother and Madi watching from the sidelines.

She can’t stop the gasp that escapes her as Echo taking a swing at Raven, something Raven dodges with ease. There is a smirk on her old friend’s face as she takes a defensive stance, her hands up to block any blow Echo throws at her.

Raven isn’t just taking it, though. She dishes out as much as she gets and despite her injured leg. “Her injured leg!” Clarke whispers, watching as Raven takes a step back and her bad leg buckles beneath her weight. Before she can blink, Raven rights herself and pushes her attack forward. She seems to be more than capable of holding her own against the Azgedan warrior; something Clarke is both surprised and impressed by. Concern though fills her and she pushes further into the room, intending to stop the fight when Bellamy puts a hand on her arm and stops her.

“Don’t.” He shakes his head, “I’ve got winner.” He doesn’t seem worried at all when Raven is taken to the ground, Echo’s strong arm wrapping around her shoulders in and hold her in place as she demands Raven give up.

Across the room, she sees Murphy make a face. “Come on, Reyes! I bet good rations on you!” He calls out to her and as she struggles against her captor, Raven’s eyes move towards him. She winks at him, kicking out her good leg to give her some motion. Echo has it, though. She just holds her tighter, one of her legs coming around to lock both of Raven’s down.

“Bellamy she’s going to get hurt!” Clarke protests, “Her leg!” She points.

“Is fine.” He reasons, “They sparred all the time on the ring.” He shrugged off her concern in a way that made her blood boil. She knew there were a lot of things that had happened in their six years away and she knew it was something she would have to adjust to, but this time she felt dismissed.

“Do you know what kind of damage she could do if Echo hits her the wrong way? If she moves the wrong way?” Clarke protested, angry.

Still sparring, Echo moves to hold onto her friend tighter. “Give in, Raven.” Echo tells her firmly and after a few moments of struggle, she taps on Echo’s arms. Murphy groans and Emori laughs beside her. Raven has a large smile on her face. Once Echo gets to her feet, she reaches down and helps Raven up. “Good fight.” She tells her.

“I’ve beaten you once before. I’m going to do it again.” Raven warns and Echo rolls her eyes.

“I let you win that time.” Echo protests as she walks towards Clarke and Bellamy. Bellamy hands her a small towel that Echo accepts gratefully. “I let her win that time.” She tells him and Bellamy chuckled.

“I believe you.” He tells her and despite the glare his girlfriend sends him, he’s all smiles. He seems more amused than anything else. He turns to Raven. “Hey, why don’t you go talk to Abby. Make sure your leg is okay?” He asked. She gave him a confused look, but after a moment of silent interaction, she nods her head and makes her way slowly across the room. He waits until Raven is out of hearing before he turns to Clarke. “She’s fine. More than fine. Do you think Echo would have taught her how to fight without considering her leg?” He asked.

“It’s true.” Echo said quietly. “In Azgeda, if you were capable of walking, you were capable of fighting. A bum leg wasn’t an excuse. People learned to fight despite their disabilities.” Clarke stared at her. “But, I wouldn’t hurt Raven. She’s my sister.” Clarke is stunned at her words.

She doesn’t know Echo. Not really. She’s heard the funny stories Raven and Emori have told about her. Bellamy sometimes looks at her like she’d hung the moon. She doesn’t know the details, but Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, and Emori think the world of her and never once doubt that she had good intentions. Clarke hadn’t gotten that time, but she nodded.

“Clarke! Did you see?! Raven almost had her!” Madi came running over, a smile on her face. Echo rolled her eyes but smiled down at the little commander. Echo turned her attention to Bellamy.

“So you had winner, right?” Echo asked, turning her attention to Bellamy and Clarke drew her eyes away from Raven to look at Echo who was smirking confidently up at Bellamy. Bellamy grinned down at her and to Clarke, that same excitement that Raven had glowed with seemed to shine off Bellamy, too.

“Hell yes I do, you better be ready.” He warned her playfully, taking a few steps back from them to pull his shirt up over his head. Raven hooted from across the room and Murphy mimicked her. Bellamy let out a sarcastic laugh as he glanced at his two friends. He led Echo to the mat and Clarke turned to Madi. She pushed back the worry and anger she still felt in the pit of her stomach and smiled.

“She was kind of awesome, wasn’t she?” Clarke put her arm around her daughter’s shoulders. She turned to the mat where Bellamy and Echo were circling each other, Bellamy with a big smile on his face and Echo doing her best not to meet his smile with a grin of her own. Her eyes fell over Raven who had an arm around Murphy’s shoulders, both of them cheering on Echo while Emori griped at Bellamy to get on with it.

Clarke did her best to keep the smile on her face. It wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t theirs. But they had a lot of work to do. She does her best to convince herself that they’ll all figure it out, eventually.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know!


End file.
